A Fox In The Wind
by crazywhiteguy
Summary: The Prophecy has begun... The Fox has begun the transformation and the he will soon meet the Guardians... The Great War will begin and only the Uzumaki will be able to do what has to be done... Eventual Temari X Naruto
1. To kill yourself

Yo, this is the Crazy White Guy and I am finally back. AFITW has been deleted and this will be the new fic. When I wrote that first one I didn't know what the hell I was doing. The story would not make sense from that point especially later on. I tweaked the storyline and now I know where it's goin. This will be epic in length and it will be a long time before there is any romace. This will be a Temari X Naruto but it will take a long time to get there. I promise to post as often as I can and I will not abandon this fic.

* * *

The prognosis on the boy wasn't good. Both of his ears were bleeding profusely. His cochlea had multiple tears and his auditory nerve seemed to be growing, if that was even possible. His eyes, they were a complete mess. He had performed a scan with his charka. He sent little jolts of charka down the pathways in the eye and what he found had disturbed him. His Optic disk was growin in unison with his macula and fovea. The number of red blood vessels in his eue was one and a half times as a normal human. He now had 20 million receptors in his olfactory epithelium. What the hell this meant Peter didn't know. The boy had IVs in his arm and a was currently receiving blood. The boy had lost so much blood through his mouth, eyes, and ears he was surprised the boy was alive. As if to add to the tension the Third Hokage hovered behind him listening to his every word. The room looked like it was belached white like every other hospital room. The light shined down from above but Peter didn't even dare to stop to wipe his brow. Maybe it was minutes, maybe it was hours but he finally managed to bring the bleeding under control. Thank you Peter this means, the Third stopped for a second to wipe something from under his eye, very much to me. Peter felt that this would be an opportune time to leave. The Hokage sat at the side of the bed. He looked at the limp from of Naruto lying on the bed. As an afterthought he said to himself Arashi what the hell did you do to this boy?

* * *

CWG: Konoha ANBU don't give medics codenames of animals like the rest of force. The Medics are called by the name an angel or saint. 


	2. The Monkeys offer

Sorry for taking so long but I hate begginings as much as I hate mondays. I hated this chapter it just felt wrong. butthis is the best of the worst rewrites so bear with me.

* * *

For the Nurse it had been an ordinary day. She had completed her walkabout, scrubbed in on a neurosurgery and had a decent lunch for once. She had only one more patient to check before she could go home. She sighed as she checked through the notes on her clipboard. She reached the door to the room and pushed, but nothing happened. She pushed harder on the door but it still didn't budge. She heard the crash of the window as she rammed her shoulder into the door.

"Open the door this instant!" she screamed while ramming the door again. This time she felt something give and the door flew open. The chair that had been tied to the doorknob had splintered. But what worried her most was not that the bed was gone, but that the patient was not in the room and that this particular room was five stories up.

Naruto had jumped through the window after pushing the bed through. To him the fresh air and wind in his face awakened his senses. He heard a crash and below and normally he would have pissed his pants. But he felt the adrenaline of the chase running through him and now, more than before the incident, he felt it give him strength and a slight touch of insanity. He landed on the mattress absorbed the impact with his knees and felt his legs strain against the ground. Naruto took off down an alley and started climbing the fire escape of a housing complex. He would leave Konoha to protect everyone, when the incident happened he could feel the Kyubbi clawing at his will, his mind, for control. He couldn't be here when he lost control; he didn't want to hurt anyone. He ran across the roof and jumped over to the next building he could make it like this almost all the way to the wall. He was two buildings away from the wall when he felt the eyes on his back. Naruto looked quickly over his shoulder but saw no one. He promptly collided with something. He looked up as he scooted backwards, into the eyes of Sarutobi.

"Leaving?" Sarutobi asked nonchalantly.

"Let me past"

"Sure," Sarutobi said dropping back into a battle stance, "if you can beat me"

Naruto ran forward releasing a flurry of shuriken as he did. Sarutobi easily repelled the attack and proceeded to trip Naruto as he tried to run by.

Naruto slid hitting his head against the railing of the roof as he did. He jumped up andattacked throwing every possible combination of punches, kicks, and tricks he had ever learned. Sarutobi blocked everyone with just his right hand.

"Why won't you let me leave old man?" Naruto yelled in desperation.

"Maybe this means everything to memaybe stopping you means nothing to me,but I will do it.Are you going to run away from your problems or hide them like you did before?"

"Don't act like you know me old man"

"I know you very well, should I act not as I am but as you believe I should act? Like you've done for the past thirteen years? Some masks are obviously fake made too quickly or to please someone else, others… Others are crafted with such precision no can tell the difference except those who knew them before." Naruto silently stared at Sarutobi.

"I'll tell you what", Sarutobi began, "you beat me, as soon as you can beat me I will let you do whatever you want. Sound like a deal?" he asked extending his hand.

"How will I ever get better than you?" Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"If I train you" Sarutobi whispered extending has hand a bit farther.

Naruto looked wide-eyed into Sarutobi's eyes. He smiled as he reached up for Sarutobi's hand. He grabbed it and Sarutobi pulled him up.

"When do we start?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"When you are ready" Sarutobi replied smiling.

* * *

This will not be an Uber NAruto fic- And Sarutobi will never actually be a peramanent sensei, there are a few others to help with that. Oh and a Library with over 1000 technques styles and justsu 


	3. Ready, set, Train!

Really nothin to rant about, wow thats a first.

ZWingDragon: No he does not hate the villagers yet, but that will definetly change as the story progresses

* * *

The sun had just risen over the horizon and for some reason Naruto Uzumaki, one who enjoys sleeping in felt a great need to get up. He could not explain the feeling deep in his gut it just felt right to get up with the sun. He threw the sheets of his bed and headed downstairs. Heading down the stairs he misjudged the distance leaving the floor and ending up in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Still getting used to everything eh Naruto?" Sarutobi asked sitting looking away from drinking tea.

"It'll take a while but I'll get used to this place" Naruto replied dusting himself off.

When do I start my training? Naruto asked sitting down opposite Sarutobi.

"When you are ready, I thought I already told you that Naruto"

"But I am ready!"

"Are you? Our little chat last night proved to me you weren't."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Once you can give me somewhat of a fight, I will begin to train you" Sarutobi said taking a sip of his tea. "There is my personal library you can research in, and many teachers around the village, find one. I will check up on your progress from time to time of course"

Sarutobi got up from the table put on his hat and left the house for the Hokage building.

Naruto didn't want to go find someone, he would train himself. Being that he had moved into Sarutobi's house he also had direct access to Sarutobi's library. The scrolls were organized by rank and difficulty into shelves. But Naruto didn't know where to start there were at least three aisles shelves of class D jutsu. Naruto made a blind grab and pulled one scroll out. He sat down an opened it rolling it out to its full length...

_Hamano Sosetsu. _

_A jutsu which allows the user to send out and control a stream of chakra that whereupon reaching the desired position can be detonated to instantly create ice at the target location.__The amount of chakra needed to perform this jutsu will be the initial amount plus double for every three yards due to the length of the chakra stream needed._

_Notes: Best to be used as a first strike against stronger enemies to hold them in place or to stop fleeing enemies. In battle it is quite useless, as it requires concentration to move the chakra flow. Amount of ice created will depend on amount of chakra put into this jutsu. Warning the location of the chakra cannot be felt unless someone is actively searching for a chakra signature. Be careful, this jutsu is not easy to track and o One could also use chakra strings instead of the stream of chakra saving much energy and effort plus this method requires less concentration ne must be careful to encase themselves in ice by accident. _

_This could be interesting_ He thought to himself as he grabbed the scroll and headed outside.

The birds chirped. The pond rippled as a turtle surfaced the green grass seemed to roll into the forest that acted as a wall behind Sarutobi's Manor. It was peaceful and tranquil; at least until Naruto came rushing outside, scroll in hand. He set the scroll down and began to focus. Slowly forming the seals. Naruto felt a chill run through his body as he pushed the chakra outward through his palms. Suddenly, a squirrel jumped down off a branch. Naruto quickly turned his head to see what was going on. The jutsu, with nothing controlling it, detonated. Leaving Naruto's hands encased in a block of ice the size of his head, which was heavy enough to cause him to fall face first into the ground. After having a pleasant meal of grass and dirt, he rose again the small ice block having been smashed off of his hands. Swearing to not break his concentration again he started slowly pushing out chakra through his palms. He slowly moved the ball forward aiming for a tree ten yards away. He felt himslef becoming weaker ashis chakradrained out through his palms into the stream. Naruto cut the stream felt the ball detonate and looked to see the results. He had not hit the tree but the grass ten yards to the left, where there was currently a ice pillar ashalf his size.Accuracy was something he was going to have to work on. He continued to practice late into the evening. Naruto exhausted finally sat down to take a break.

"I'm guessing the that tree surrounded by puddles was the intended target hm? Said a voice from behind."

When the hell did you get here old man? Naruto yelled looking back.

"Just now, this was always a tricky jutsu to control, I spent many a day perfecting it."

"How did you do it?" Naruto bounced up eager to hear how he had perfected this particular jutsu.

"Read the scroll Naruto it is in my notes," he said walking away. "If you will excuse me I am rather hungry" Sarutobi said leaving and heading inside. Naruto reread the scroll...

…_One could also use chakra strings instead of the stream of chakra saving much energy and effort, plus this method requires less concentration_

_Chakra strings? That's how he does it. Wait, what the hell is a chakra string? Damn old man tries to turn everything I do into a lesson in something_ Naruto thought picking himself and heading inside himself. Sarutobi had apparently gone to bed. Naruto retraced his steps from earlier ending up I the library. He found the scroll on Chakra strings and decided to get a head start...

_Chakra Strings_

_A chakra string is used by many different styles and types of ninja. Although the main purpose of a chakra string is to move an object without touching it. It can be used in many different ways and is a universal art. It is used by the puppet masters to control puppets, by some ninja to control kunai and shuriken mid-flight, and if one is strong enough to even however briefly, control an opponent, the possibilities however are endless and should be explored by anyone with a little imagination._

_Notes: Although it can be very useful at times most of the times it is a waste to learn, unless you intend to be using lots of projectiles or be a puppet warrior. Trying to control an opponent is extremely difficult as they have the entirety of every advantage, as it is their body where the two chakras will meet and attempt to destroy one another. If you fail to control an opponent,it would e wise torun away as they will have complete advantage over you._

_So much to learn, so much to do_, Naruto sighed as he headed upstairs for some much-needed sleep.

* * *

_Hamano Sosetsu- Translation:Creeping Frost _

_D-C class jutsu-used to hold an opponent in placeor halt fleeingenemies by creating a large pillar of ice_


End file.
